Key to My Soul
by Thetreeisgreen
Summary: "I have to ask you a favour," Okay, that was so not the first time that he's heard that in his life… not to mention, it was for almost exactly the same reason. Scott glanced down at the small boy in Allison's arms; he couldn't have been more than a year old. "I need you to take him." - A series of shorts revolving around Scott and Isaac having a child (Scisaac).
1. We Can Do That

_**We Can Do That**_

"I have to ask you a favour," Okay, that was so not the first time that he's heard that in his life… not to mention, it was for almost exactly the same reason. Scott glanced down at the small boy in Allison's arms; he couldn't have been more than a year old. "I need you to take him".

"What? Why?" He asked, bemused. He knew that Allison had become a social worker after graduation, but he hadn't expected their first face to face encounter in two years to begin with her gifting him a child. "Please, Scott. You and Isaac are the only people that I can think of. I need time to figure something out for him and he can't go to just anyone".

"What made you think of us?"

Allison shifted the boy to her other hip and just stared at him incredulously; her eyes said 'really, Scott?', but he couldn't help it if he couldn't understand why she would show up with a child and expect him to – the wind shifted. Oh.

"He's a werewolf?"

"Yah," She said, letting out a breath and hiking the boy up a little again. "Look – do you think that we could come in? I really don't want to discuss this out here."

"O-oh, yeah! Of course! Come on in," Scott quickly stepped aside, ushering them out of the crisp fall air and into his home. It had been about a year since he and Isaac had bought it and it had taken them about two months for them to cover up the scent of the previous family with their own; right now though, the air inside was thickly laced with the distinct smell of baking sweets.

"Were you… baking?" Allison asked with a small smile and a quirk of her eyebrow. "Since when can you do that?"

"I can't," he laughed and led them through the foyer into the kitchen. "Isaac can though. He made some banana bread before he went out. He should be back soon... Coffee?"

Allison nodded as she took a seat at the table, the child sitting quietly in her lap. Scott took notice that he hadn't said anything since they arrived… he wasn't sure if the boy was old enough to speak yet, but didn't children usually, like, babble nonsense and stuff? He bent down in front of the boy and gently smiled at him. "And what about you, little man? I think we might have some apple juice in the fridge if that interests you?"

The boy shied away a little and half buried his face in Allison's jacket, but his quiet mumbled, _'duce?'_ had Scott smiling. He stood up to prepare the drinks and cut into Isaac's banana bread, before returning to the table with his bounty. "So, are you going to explain what's going on now? Or should we wait for Isaac to come home first?"

"We should probably wait for Isaac, I guess… his name's Lucas, by the way."

"He's really cute," Scott replied, smiling as he watched Lucas messily chew the soft bread. They passed the time after that getting caught up on the last two years. Sure, they had exchanged emails a couple times, but nothing really substantial. It had been eight years since he and Allison had stopped dating and six since he had gotten together with Isaac. Although he had no desire to get back together with Allison (he loved Isaac with all of his being), he would always have a soft spot for her; Scott knew that Isaac understood,_ really_ understood, but it didn't stop him from occasionally feeling a little insecure when she came up in conversation and it was for that reason that Scott didn't go too far out of his way to maintain close communication with her.

It was about an hour into Allison's visit that Scott heard the distinct click of the latch on the front door and the soft treading of his mate's footsteps as he made his way up the hall. Isaac opened the kitchen door and curiously stuck his head inside. "Allison? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know – just doing my job," She replied and gestured to the empty chair beside Scott. "Come here. We've been waiting for you".

"O-kay," Isaac raised a confused eyebrow in her direction and cautiously slipped into the seat. "Who's the kid?"

"Well, like I told Scott, that's what I'm here to talk about," Allison affectionately smoothed the boy's hair back, causing him to briefly glance up at her, before returning his attention to the bread. "His name's Lucas and I'm pretty sure that he was born a werewolf… His parents died last week. We think it was a rival pack, but we're not really sure. What we are sure is that he has no other relatives or pack able to take him and we can't really send him off with just any foster family.

"You two were the only ones that I could think of that would be suitable enough to take him in-at least for a little while, until I can find something more permanent."

Isaac bit his lip and cast a sideways glance at Scott. It was a big decision, though not an entirely unpleasant one. He had always liked children, but had never really had much of an occasion to be around them… really, he had no idea how to act or what to say to them. Experience was definitely not something that he had going for him. Scott stared back at him for a long moment before offering him a quiet smile and reaching for his hand beneath the table.

"Yeah-yeah, okay," Isaac responded after another minute of soul searching. Scott gently squeezed his hand in reassurance; they would be okay. It wasn't like they had never wondered out loud about having kids someday, perhaps this was sooner than they had imagined, but sometimes things just work out that way. Even if Isaac wasn't confident in his child rearing prowess, but he's seen what not to be from his father and what he'd like to be from Mrs. McCall… not to mention that his mate is like a walking ball of sunshine. Scott was good with kids; he's seen him assisting the neighbourhood children with their lacrosse skills and he could swear that were he not a werewolf, he would have gotten a cavity.

With Scott, he could do this.

They could do this.

"We can do that."

A/N: So, I totally wrote this for me. It's like almost 4 am and I haven't edited this very much, so I hope that you'll pardon me for a few grammar mistakes that are bound to be in here. I love Scisaac so much, and with all the crazy in the show right now, I really wanted some domestic fluff to roll around in for a bit. I'll update this occasionally with little one shots surrounding their little family of three. Sorry if they turned out OOC or if the ending is a bit rushed and weird... like I said, it's the wee hours of the morning. I hope that you all enjoyed it anyway. :)


	2. We Have You

"Mnnie…" The child mumbled as Isaac gently lifted him into bed. It had been a long day and Lucas (although not particularly talkative to begin with) had steadily grown more sullen as the day had worn on. Allison had stayed with them well into the evening, helping them sign papers and ease Lucas into his new environment. At one point, Scott had slipped out to his Mother's house to pick up a few of his old things from when he was a child to tide them over until they could plan an actual shopping trip. The petit bed covered in blue dinosaur sheets that he was currently sitting on the edge of was but one of the many things that Scott had managed to drag up from Melissa's basement.

"What was that, Lucas?"

"Mummy... Where Mummy?" Isaac's heart stuttered. He really didn't know what to say to that; the _'sorry, your Mummy's dead'_ talk was really not something that he's equipped to deal with just yet. He could see Lucas become progressively more upset with each passing second. Allison told them earlier that they needed to remain calm when children were upset, but hiding discomfort would be a lot easier when said child was not a werewolf. It wasn't until the first tear dropped from the boy's glassy eyes that Isaac was able to unfreeze himself.

"Shhh, it's going to be alright," He soothed gently and very slowly wrapped an arm around Lucas. For a moment, he thought that he had made a wrong move when Lucas began to cry more and the tears already spilling down pudgy baby cheeks began to be accompanied by a soul destroying whine, but within second he could feel tiny hands clutching at his t-shirt as the child turned to bury his face in his side. Isaac brought his other hand up to softly rub Lucas' back. "Mum-Mummy had to go away, but I'm sure that she loved you… We have you now-Scott and I. You're safe here. We'll take care of you."

He's almost certain that Lucas didn't catch or understand most of what he just told him, but he seemed to be responding to the sound of his voice. Isaac continued to mutter quiet nothings into the boy's ear while he cried ('_we got you… you're okay'_), until his sobs started to subside. When he started to feel too repetitive, he opted for humming one of the few songs that he could remember his own mother singing to him when he was young; he continued on with this for several minutes before he could feel Lucas' tiny fingers loosening his hold on his shirt and could hear the child's breathing even out. Carefully, he maneuvered the boy onto his side and tucked him in. Reaching forward, he carefully wiped away a stray tear and leaned forward to give him a quick peck on the head before heading to the door.

Scott cast him a warm look and stepped out of the doorway to allow Isaac room through (he hadn't even realised that he had been standing there). He felt his mate's arms wrap around him as he shut the door and leaned back into his warmth. He could feel Scott shift some of his weight to the balls of his feet in order to obtain the extra inch needed to rest his head on Isaac's shoulder.

"I thought that you said that you weren't much of a kid person?"

"I'm not," He responded and he could feel as much as he could hear Scott's hum of disbelief as he turned his head to press his nose into the other man's temple. "I really have no idea what I'm doing."

"It seemed like you did to me."

"I really, didn't… I was really worried that he was going to reject that hug."

"Well, it worked out okay… we can pick up a couple books or something when we go shopping tomorrow, but for now-" Scott slowly drew away, offering Isaac a tired smile and a tender kiss when he turned around to face him. Isaac smiled gratefully as Scott grabbed his hand and lead the way down the hall to their bedroom. "Let's go to bed."

A/N: Again, another little thing that I did for me in the middle of the night. I still can't really tell if I'm writing them OOC or not, so feel free to give me a shout out with any suggestions if you think that I'm not. I hope that you guys enjoyed it none the less. :)


	3. When You're Older

A/N: "Another shoddy family fic that I threw together... again, I hope that you like them regardless. I only reread it once, so I apologize if there are any glaringly obvious mistakes. Also, the last line hints at something that happened in the season 3a finale. So watch out for that if you haven't seen it yet."

"_Isaac_," Scott breathed out, voice caught between an airy whisper and a chocked out moan. He let his fingers teasingly slide up the side of Isaac's leg that was wrapped around his midsection, straddling him on the couch. Isaac leaned over him and set his elbows on the arm of the couch, trapping Scott's head between them; he nipped at Scott's ear and smirked when he heard his mate's breath hitch. "You like that?"

"Yes," He groaned. Isaac slipped his fingers under Scott's already rumbled shirt and dragged his human fingers none too gently down his lover's toned stomach; he mirrored the almost pained sound Scott made and latched onto his bottom lip when Scott slipped his hands down the back of Isaac's jeans to cup his rear.

"What'cha doing?" Both werewolves' eyes snapped open and they recoiled from each other as if they had been burned; the sudden movement resulted in Isaac slipping out of Scott's lap to land back-first on the floor with a pair of curious green eyes staring down at him. "Papa won."

"Lucas," Scott groaned and sat up; he grabbed a cushion to cover up what he thought was a too obvious pants bulge and passed another to Isaac who was stiffly picking himself up off the floor. "Shouldn't puppies be in bed at this time of night?"

"I notta puppy. I'm a wolf," Despite the awkwardness of the situation, Scott allowed a fond smile to form on his face at his son's response. They had officially adopted Lucas last year after the couple had fostered him for a few months and he was pleasantly surprised, as well as, exceedingly proud of the boy's rapid transformation from timid to talkative. "I wanna play too."

"Um, sorry kiddo," Scott responded, feeling the discomfort in his gut increase tenfold. "That's… that's just for adults…"

"Why?"

"It-it just is," He reasoned unhelpfully. Scott glanced over at Isaac for assistance, but quickly realised that he might be on his own for this one; Isaac looked even more lost than he was. "We'll explain when you're older."

Maybe.

Okay, they'll definitely have to have 'the talk' at some point in time, but it was something that he was so not looking forward to having. At least then though, this whole incident will be totally forgotten… hopefully. Or at least they'll all have sense enough not to bring it up. For now at least, he was going to comfort himself with the belief that Lucas will never remember this when he's older; Scott could hardly remember anything from when he was three, surely, the same would apply to his own son.

"So, what are you doing out of bed, Luc? Can't sleep?" Isaac asked, finding his voice and steering the conversation into easier waters. The little boy shook his head, dirty blond hair bouncing back and forth with the motion; they really needed to get him a haircut, but neither of them could find it in the to get his perfect waves shortened just yet. Isaac smiled and glanced over at Scott. "Well, I'm sure your Papa wouldn't mind reading you another story if you promise to try and go to sleep this time."

"Oh, ya I can totally do that! It'll be the best story ever!"

He found himself grinning along with Lucas. After double checking that it was safe to remove the pillow, he got up and scooped the boy into his arms. Isaac stood up as well and ruffled both of their heads before muttering his goodnights and retreating to the master bedroom; he sent Scott an indiscernible smirk before disappearing behind the door.

Ah, a door. A door was a good idea.

A baby sitter too would also probably a good investment in the future.

"Come on, kiddo. I'll tell you about the time your Daddy helped save Grandma from getting crushed in a basement."


End file.
